Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${0.2\overline{87} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 287.8787...\\ 10x &= 2.8787...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${990x = 285}$ ${x = \dfrac{285}{990}} $ ${x = \dfrac{19}{66}} $